


Lunch

by Bajillian



Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a mechanic, AceLaw Mini Prompts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Franky (One Piece) - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short, Slice of Life, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: A drabble for week five of AceLaw Mini Prompts:hunger
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: AceLaw Mini Prompts





	Lunch

“Yo, Ace!”

Ace lifted his head and took his attention away from the car engine he had been tending to so he could look up at his boss. “Hey, Franky,” he said. “Need somethin’?”

Franky shrugged. “Not me, but your boyfriend’s here,” he said, nodding in the direction of the lobby. “I think he’s got some food for ya. Just in time for your lunch break, too.”

That was all Ace needed to hear before he shed his gloves and rushed his way to where Law was standing. “Hey, babe! Franky told me you brought me some food, and I gotta say, you’re lookin’ mighty delicious.”

Law blushed, but he had a little smirk on his face. “Behave yourself,” he said. He held up a brown paper bag that looked like it was filled way too much, but it was just enough food for Ace’s appetite. “I had time off this morning, so I brought you a pulled pork sandwich with fries and a bunch of snacks.”

Ace took the bag and leaned in to kiss Law’s cheek. “Thank you, I was gettin’ real hungry,” he said, as if that wasn’t a common occurrence. His stomach was bottomless. “I can make you somethin’ when I get home. You’re off tonight?”

Law nodded. “Are you sure you’d wanna wait that long? I’m not gonna be home until late at night.”

“Law, you know I can eat more than one dinner,” Ace said with a chuckle. “Don’t worry about it. I wanna do somethin’ nice for you.”

“Alright,” Law said with a little smile. He leaned in to give Ace a peck on the lips. “I’ll see you after work.”

“See you then, babe!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> Also, come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/), where I post updates about what I'm working on!


End file.
